new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubsy the bobcat: attorney at law
Bubsy the bobcat: attorney at law is an adult swim show based on the video game character bubsy the bobcat and takes place after the woolies strike back and is a version of harvey birdman; attorney at law Plot After making a comeback with the woolies strike back bubsy decides to retire and becom a lawyer and helps other fictional characters in court and now works at yoshi law firm co the series will last for 4 season with 22 episodes for each one characters Bubsy the bobcat (rob paulson)-after making a comeback with the woolies strike back he is no retired and works as a lawyer at yoshi law firm co yoshi (john dimmagio)-he is bubsy's boss and a prehistoric dinosaur who has helped mario multiple times he also owns yoshi law firm mugman (katie soucie)-cuphead's brother he serves as bubsy's secretary and says when a client has come tawna bandicoot (andrea libdeman)- the form girlfriend of crash bandicooy she is not bubsy's girlfriend and sticks with him at all times Mr.Krabs (same as his show)-He owns The law firm krusty law co and serves as Bubsy's boss he may be cheap but cares for Bubsy until Bubsy takes him to court when he does something ilegal Rival Lawyers Sonic the hedgehog (Doug Walker)-A hedgehog of max speed he is Bubsy's nemesis in court protoman (ryan reynolds)-he is a robot made by dr.wiley and shares the same personality as dan freezoid dr. doofenshmirtz (dan povenmire)-a former mad scientist he is now a lawyer Jimmy neutron (same as the show)-a boy genius he shares the same personality as myron reducto Judges the mad hatter (weird al yankovich)-he serves as the mentok of the show blue falcon (rob paulson)- a former superhero he now serves as a judge peppy o hare (gilbert godfried)-a captain of star fox he serves as judge for a part time job optimus prime (peter welker)- the leader of the autobots he is a judge on his free time Defendant characters hong kong phooey (will smith)-he is sent to court for striking a senior citizen and is found not guilty secret squirrel (bill farmer)-he is sent to court for assault and found not guilty wally walrus (john dimaggio)-he sues woody woodpecker for mooching assault and being just plain crazy but they are both sentenced to co habitation commander cod (sgt.slaughter)-he takes his pursuits of hector con carne to court and with bubsy's help finds them guilty lola loud (same as the show)-she is sent to court for her many crimes and found guilty cuphead (katie soucie)-he is sent to court for drunk driving and found not guilty winnie the pooh (jim cummings)-he is sent to court for public indecency and found not guilty banjo and bazooie-they are sent to court for harming grunty and found not guilty Dexter (Tara Strong)-he sues Major Ghastly for trying to destroy but it turns out they are both related Secret Squirrel (Bill Farmer)-he is sent to court for showing his goods and found guilty Buster Bunny (same as tiny toons)-he is sent to court for smoking and found not guilty Ren Hoek (same as the show)-he is sent to court for the murder of stimpy and is found guilty Donald and daisy duck (same as the mickey mouse shorts)-they are sent to court for not wearing pants and are found not guilty Mr.Pickles-he i sent to court for his many crimes and found not guilty but bubsy later kills him count duckula (trever noah)-he seek's bubsy's help when he sues his butler igor for forcing him to be evil and with his help finds him guilty sheldon j plankton (mr.lawrence)-he sues mr.krabs for what he did in one coarse meal and with bubsy's help finds him guilty Charlie Brown (Seth Green)-he sues lucy van pelt for abusing him and with bubsy's help finds her guilty fifi le fume (kathie soucie)-she is sent to court for stalking furrball and found not guilty mickey mouse (same as the mickey mouse shorts)-he sues a bar for poisoning his drink and with bubsy's help finds the bar guilty Snoopy-he sues the owner of a dog park and with Bubsy's help finds him guilty jimmy two shoes beezy and heloise (same as the show)-they are put on trial for causing trouble at a nightclub part and found not guilty cool cat (eddie murphey)-he is sent to court for doing meth and found not guilty Season 1 # bubsy's new job-after a sucesful comeback with the woolies strike back bubsy retires and becomes a lawyer at yoshi law firm co #striking a senior-honk kong phooey seeks bubsy's help when he is accused of striking a senior citizen (decision: not guilty he was helping her) #secret assault-when secret squirrel is sent to court for assault he seek's bubsy's help (decision: not guilty) #wally walrus sues-wally walrus seeks the duo's help when he sues woody woodpecker for mooching assault and being just plain crazy (decision: both are sentenced to co habitation) #evil ends now-commander cod finally takes his pursuits of hector con carne to court and seek's bubsy's help (decision: guilty they are sent to prision) #the meanest loud-lola loud is sent to court for her many crimes the loud family seek's bubsy's help (decision: guilty lola is sent to prision where she is assaulted by the inmates) #cuphead intoxicated-mugman seek's bubsy's help when his brother cuphead is seen drunk driving (decision: not guilty cuphead gambles but doesn't drink drive) #winnie the screwed-winnie the pooh is sent to court for public indecency his friends seek bubsy's help (decision: not guilty winnie the pooh is a stuffed animal) #banjo vs grunty-grunty sues banjo for harming her and the duo seek bubsy's help (decision: not guilty grunty is evil) #Dexter Sues Ghastly-Dexter boy genius Sues Major Ghastly for trying to destroy his lab.He seeks Bubsy's help (Decision: Not Guilty. They are related) #Secret Squirreled-secret squirrel is sent to court for showing his goods he seek's Bubsy's help (Decision: Guilty) #Buster Busted-Buster Bunny Is sent to court for smoking Babs seeks Bubsy's help (Decision: not guilty buster was framed by Montana Max and he is sent to jail) #Ren Snaps-Ren hoek is sent to court for the murder of Stimpy he seeks Bubsy's help (Decision: Guilty) #Pantsless Ducks-Donald and Daisy duck are sent to court for not wearing pants and seek Bubsy's help (decision: not guilty they are ducks ducks don't wear pants) #Rather Violent dog-Mr.pickles seeks Bubsy's help when he is put on trial for his many crimes(decision: not guilty but later regrets it as he finds out the truth then kills him) #Igor your fired!-count duckula sues bubsy's help when he takes igor on trial for forcing him to be evil (decision: guilty igor is sent to prison where he is raped by magilla gorilla) #Just Desserts-Plankton seek's Bubsy's help when he sues mr.krabs for what he did in one coarse meal (decision: guilty mr.krabs is sentenced to give away krabby patties for free) #Pelted-Charlie Brown put's lucy van pelt on trial for abusing him and seek's bubsy's help (decision: guilty she is then put on a life sentence and beaten by many prison guards ) #fifi the stalker-fifi le fume is sent to court for stalking furball and seek's bubsy's help (decision: not guilty fifi didn't know furball was not a skunk) #a mickey in my drink-mickey mouse sues a bar for poising his drink and seek's bubsy's help (decision: guilty the bar is ordered to give refunds) # No dogs allowed-Snoopy is not allowed to be in the park so he sues the owner and seek's bubsy's help (decision: guilty the man is sent to jail) # criminal trio-jimmy beezy and heloise are put on trial for causing trouble at a nightclub party (decision: not guilty but must serve the judge) Season 2 #meth is cool cat-cool cat is sent to court for doing meth and seeks bubsy's help (decision: not guilty he was tricked) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #